mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XV DEaD ShOT xV/Marvel vs. Mortal Kombat
My Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Roster! Marvel (Costumes Included) Heroes #Spider-Man (Peter Parker) - Main Costume, Symbiote Suit, Iron Spider, Scarlet Spider, Future Foundation #Captain America (Steve Rogers) - Main Costume, Maskless, Captain America: First Avenger Suit, Ultimates Suit #Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) - Main Costume, X-Men Movies, X-Force Suit #Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) - Mark VI, Mark IV, Mark II, Hulkbuster Iron Man, Iron Patriot, Iron Man Extremis Armor #Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) - Main Colors, Joe Fixit, Red Hulk, Nul #Cyclops (Scott Summers) - Main Suit, X-Men Movies #Iceman (Robert "Bobby" Drake) - Main Costume, Street Clothes #Storm (Ororo Iqadi T'Challa) - Main Costume, X-Men Movies #Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) - Main Suit, Street Clothes, Future Foundation #Human Torch (Johnny Storm) - Main Suit #Invisible Woman (Sue Richards née Storm) - Main Suit, Street Clothes, Future Foundation #The Thing (Ben Grimm) - Main Suit, Future Foundation #Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) - Main Suit, X-Men Legends, X-Men Movies #Thor Odinson - Main Suit, No Chain Mail #Emma Frost - Main Suit, Street Clothes #Hawkeye (Clinton Barton) - Main Suit, Avengers Movie, Ronin #Luke Cage - Main Suit #Gambit (Remy LeBeau) - Main Suit, X-Men Origins: Wolverine #Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) - Main Suit, Street Clothes, SWORD Agent #Beast (Hank McCoy) - Main Suit #Nick Fury - Main Suit, Avengers Movie #Black Widow (Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova/Romanoff) - Main Suit, Street Clothes #Rescue (Virginia "Pepper" Potts) - Main Suit, Mark II Color Scheme #Elektra Natchios - Main Suit, Street Clothes #Black Panther (T'Challa) - Main Suit #Giant Man/Ant Man/Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) - Main Suit, Yellowjacket #Wasp (Janet van Dyne) - Main Suit Villains #Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) - Main Suit, Spider-Man Movie #Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) - Main Suit, Shirtless #Carnage (Cletus Kasady) - Main Suit, Toxin, Agony #Sabretooth (Victor Creed) - Main Suit, X-Men Origins: Wolverine #Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) - Main Suit, Human Face #Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) - Main Suit, Street Clothes #Iron Monger (Obadiah Stane) - Main Suit #Abomination (Emil Blonsky) - Main Suit #Mystique (Raven Darkholme) - Main Suit, Clothes #Juggernaut (Cain Marko) - Main Suit, Helmetless #Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) - Main Suit, Human #Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) - Main Suit, Street Clothes #Dark Phoenix (Jean Grey) - Main Suit, X-Men Suit #Hobgoblin (Philip Urich) - Main Suit #Scorpion (Mac Gargan) - Main Suit #Jackal (Miles Warren) - Main Suit #Crimson Dynamo (Anton Vanko) - Main Suit #Baron Zemo (Helmut Zemo) - Main Suit, Phoenix #Super Skrull (Kl'rt) - Main Suit, All Characters Neutral Characters #Venom (Eugene "Flash" Thompson) - Main Suit, US Military Suit #Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) - Main Suit, Street Clothes #Anti-Venom (Eddie Brock) - Main Suit, Venom #Deadpool (Wade Wilson) - Main Suit, X-Men Origins: Wolverine (Before and After Weapon XI Creation), X-Men Uniform Unlockables 1. Loki Laufeyson - Main Suit, Female, Frost Giant :A. Beat Loki Laufeyson with Thor :B. Beat Story Mode :C. Unlock all Thor Comic Books :D. Complete Thor's Free Roam 2. War Machine (James "Rhodey" Rhodes) - War Machine Armor, Mark II :A. Beat Loki Laufeyson with Iron Man, Rescue, and Iron Monger :B. Beat Story Mode :C. Unlock All Iron Man Comic Books :D. Make an Alternate Costume for Iron Man :E. Beat Iron Man's Free Roam 3. Daken (Akihiro) - Main Suit, Dark Avengers :A. Beat Loki Laufeyson with Wolverine :B. Beat Story Mode :C. Unlock All Wolverine Comics :D. Beat Wolverine's Free Roam Mortal Kombat (Playable Bosses and Costumes Included) #Scorpion - MK9 Primary, MK vs. DC Primary, MK9 Alternate #Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) - MK9 Primary, MK: DA Primary, MK: DA Alternate #Kenshi - MK: DA Primary, MK: DA Alternate, Red Glowing Sento, MK: D Primary #Noob Saibot - MK9 Primary, MK: A Alternate #Mileena - MK9 Primary, MK: A Primary, Flesh Pits #Kitana - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate, MK: A Alternate #Jade - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate, MK: A Primary #Rain - MK9 Primary, MK: A Primary, MK: A Alternate #Kung Lao - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate, MK3 Primary #Liu Kang - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate, MK: A Primary #Shang Tsung - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate, UMK3 #Shao Kahn - MK9 Primary, MK: SM Primary #Tremor - MK: SF #Sindel - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate #Raiden - MK9 Primary, MK: A Primary, MK #Cyrax - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate, MK: A Alternate #Sektor - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate #Smoke - MK9 Primary, UMK3, MK: A Primary #Baraka - MK9 Primary, MK vs. DC Primary #Johnny Cage - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate, MK #Fujin - MK4 Primary, MK: A Alternate #Goro - MK9 Primary #Kintaro - MK9 Primary #Sheeva - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate #Reiko - MK4 Primary, MK: A Primary #Tanya - MK4 Primary, MK: A Alternate #Jax - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate, MK vs. DC Primary #Sonya - MK9 Primary, MK vs. DC Primary #Kabal - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate #Kano - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate, MK #Chameleon - MK: A Primary #Khameleon - MK: A Primary #Kira - MK: D Alternate, MK: A Alternate #Li Mei - MK: DA Alternate, MK: D Alternate #Motaro - MK: A Primary, MK: A Alternate #Nightwolf - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate #Quan Chi - MK9 Primary, MK9 Alternate, MK4 Primary #Reptile - MK9 Primary, MK: A Primary, UMK3 Primary #Shinnok - MK4, MK: A Primary Pre-set Teams (Some Suits Required for Team) Avengers - Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Panther, Thor Odinson, Giant Man, Wasp X-Men - Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Iceman, Beast, Nightcrawler, Gambit Fantastic Four - Mister Fantastic, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, The Thing Future Foundation (Future Foundation suits) - Spider-Man, Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing S.H.I.E.L.D. - Nick Fury, Black Widow, Hawkeye Iron Men - Iron Man, Rescue, Iron Monger, War Machine (optional), Crimson Dynamo Spider-Men - Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Anti-Venom, Venom, Carnage Bosses Sub-Bosses Playable #Shao Kahn #Shinnok Non-Playable #Onaga #Galactus #Mysterio #Dormammu Final Boss #Loki Laufeyson Story Mode Story mode is a feature that allows players to live through the events of Marvel vs. Mortal Kombat. Iron Man fighting, when he is captured by A.I.M. and Norman Osborn who are working together. SPOILER ALERT! The main plot of the story is having to take back Iron Man's Arc Reactor. Free Roam Free Roam is a feature that allows players to free roam around a city and complete missions. Only the Marvel characters have free roam. #Wolverine #Spider-Man #Thor #Iron Man #Captain America #Hulk #Hawkeye #Black Panther #Black Widow #Deadpool #Created Superhero/Villain Konquest Konquest is an updated feature that allows players to go through the stories of only the Mortal Kombat characters. #Scorpion #Sub-Zero #Jade #Kenshi #Tremor #Johnny Cage #Cyrax #Sektor #Kung Lao #Liu Kang #KAK Kreate a Kombatant Kreate a Kombatant is a feature that allows players to make a character, that can be used in Konquest Mode and Fight Mode. Create a Superhero/Villain Create a Superhero/Villain allows you to make a character, who will either fight for good or evil. They can be used in Free Roam Mode and Fight Mode. Create a Costume Create a Costume allows Players to make new costumes for characters. You can edit a suit already made, or you can create a new suit entirely. Multi-Man Fighting Multi-Man Fighting is a feature that allows more than two kombatants to be fighting at one time. Comic Books Comics Books are collectibles found all around Free Roam and Konquest. They allow you to read a Comic Book made by either Marvel or Mortal Kombat. Full Story Mode Unconcious bodies lay on the ground, with lasers impacting other cyborgs. One by one, they are taken down by a mysterious hero. Mysterious Hero: '''How did they get my tech? I'm going to have a little talk with A.I.M. The camera pans to the mysterious hero, who turns out to be Iron Man. He turns around to take out a cyborg and at the same time is hit with a laser beam by a different Cyborg. '''Cyborg: '''I have taken down Iron Man, Captain. Awaiting orders. '''Voice: Good. Bring him to me. The camera watches the cyborg pick up Iron Man and walk away. As they walk farther away, fire blocks your view and Marvel vs. Mortal Kombat fades into the screen. Screen then flashes black. Voice: Bring him in. Cyborg: 'Yes sir. Opens door to reveal Norman Osborn standing there. '''Osborn: '''Good. Now, get that armor off and into the examining room. We have work to do. Takes him into the examining room and gets armor off. '''Top Scientist: '''Sorry Mr. Osborn but I don't think I can copy this. It's scientific method is beyond current technology. '''Osborn: '''Well find out how! We were able to make temporary copies to take him down! Make it permanent! If you don't– Osborn is cut off by a loud noise, as if a monsterous creature was coming. '''Osborn: '''I'm going to get the suit on. Make sure he does not leave! Tony opens his eyes to reveal his conciousness, and takes out his cell phone, and commands his armor to get ready for Quick Equip, a new design made for just a situation like this. He stands up straight, and at an instant the armor assembles itself around him. '''Iron Man: '''Get ready for the fight of your lives. ''This introduces Multi-Man fighting. Scientists are NPCs similar to Tarkatan Soldeirs from MK9, who are fightable but not playable. They have only a third of the health of a normal kombatant, and very basic movesets. Their special moves are: ''Needle of Death: The Scientist sticks a needle into your neck. This does a smaller amount of damage on anyone wearing armor.'' ''Test Tube Turbulance: The Scientist poors a poisonous chemicle on you. This slowly drops your health throughout the fight.'' Tips: Scientists are very vulnerable to all of your attacks, but a good way to fight them is to deal with them one at a time. If you try to deal with them all at once, they will begin gaining health because you only take a small amount of health away. Keep your distance; Test Tube Turbulance will disable all repulsor-based attacks for the duration of the round. Once you win, you must use Iron Man's Heroic Brutality: Repulsor Requiem, –> <– –> Front Punch. Speech during Brutality varies depending on the opponent. 'Iron Man: '''Now, where is Osborn? Osborn walks back into the room, but this time in the Green Goblin suit. Green Goblin throws bombs at Iron Man, only for them to be blown up by repulsors right in front of Osborn. '''Green Goblin: '''Wretched heroes! You won't live to see another day! ''This is the first normal match you will do. Green Goblin has many weaknesses, but also many strengths. It is recommended that you fight a match as Green Goblin in Normal mode before fighting this one if you are struggling. Green Goblin's smoke bomb can only be avoided by turning on Iron Man's heat detectors before the smoke bomb explodes, otherwise it will blur your vision for the duration of the round. Iron Man's repulsors do a great amount of damage when hit at the correct time, otherwise they will be dodged. After winning, to unlock Iron Man's Free Roam, use your unibeam to defeat Osborn. Winning this match will grant you the achievement/trophy, Wait, I Thought This was Spider-Man's Job. This can also be earned by defeating Osborn with any other superhero than Spider-Man. 'Iron Man: '''Now why did you capture me, and how did you get my tech!? '''Green Goblin: '''You have failed Iron Man. You are too late. The apocalypse has arrived. Unbeknownst to Iron Man, Green Goblin had been working with a man named Quan Chi, who worked for a man named Shinnok. At that very moment Quan Chi destroyed part of the wall, with an army of Supernatural creatures following. The man standing behind him was another Supervillain, the Hobgoblin. '''Iron Man: '''Who are you? And who do you work for!? '''Quan Chi: '*Laughs* Fool, I am Quan Chi, the mighty sorceror. And this is Hobgoblin, who I'm sure you have met. 'Iron Man: '''Yes, we have met. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take you and Hobgoblin down. '''Quan Chi: '''Very well, foolish mortal. By challenging me, who have invited yourself into a new tournament, of Mortal Kombat. To beat Quan Chi and Hobgoblin at the same time you must use your Mid-Match Mega Move, Lasers of Law. It will end the match in one hit, but only if you can get them both at the same time. After winning, you must use your double defeat move, Raining Repulsors. This is the last fight in the Iron Man chapter, so do not get used to his fighting style. Although this is his only chapter, it is not the only time that you will play as Iron Man in Story Mode. After Iron Man defeats them, he stands there, while his Systems scan them. '''Voice: '''It appears that they're weapons are, somesort not human. More like, magic. '''Iron Man: '''Get Edwin (Edwin Jarvis; Tony's butler. If you have only seen the movies, in the mainstream universe of Marvel Jarvis is NOT a system) on the line. '''Voice: '''Your wish is my command. Iron Man flies away, as S.H.I.E.L.D. surrounds the building. Static is heard as Iron Man connects to the Stark Mansion phone lines. '''Edwin Jarvis: '''Master Stark! I was worried sick! I saw the video on Channel 5! Very well done sir. I have the Avengers meeting room prepared and ready. I assumed that you wanted a meeting. '''Iron Man: '''Well you assumed correctly. Get Pepper and contact all of the other Avengers. Prep the meeting room immediately. '''Edwin Jarvis: '''Yes sir. :::::: Chapter 2, Captain America Captain America's Avengers ID Card beeped unexpectedly. '''Edwin Jarvis: '''All Avengers meet back at the Avengers mansion as soon as possible. '''Captain America: '''I might be a bit late, don't wait up. As Captain America ended the call, Baron Zemo approached the aforementioned hero. '''Baron Zemo: '''Fool, you believe you shall make it back to Avengers mansion. You shall not walk this Earth at the end of this day! '''Captain America: '''You are a great soldier Zemo, I hate to see you waste your talent on evil doings. If you want to fight so be it, and I'll either stop you, or go down fighting but either way, there will always be someone out there fighting for good. An objective you could never understand. I'm sorry Zemo, that I could not cleanse you of your villainous ways. Captain America and Baron Zemo get in their fighting stances, as they begin to battle man to man. ''Baron Zemo is a tough enemy, although Captain America's Shield is a great way to defeat him. Zemo does not have many long ranged attacks to utilize, although he has his firearm, a disintergrating gun, that must be blocked by Cap's Shield or else Captain America's health will slowly decrease as the fight progresses. After defeating Zemo, you can do two things to earn an achievement. You can use Cap's Brutality, Shocking Shield (Up, down, left, up, down, Block), or an enhanced Shield Throw. '''Captain America: '''You're going in the Seagate Prison. (Takes out Avengers ID Card) Captain America to base; I have Baron Zemo. Awaiting orders from Iron Man. '''Iron Man: '''Bring him to the Avengers mansion. '''Captain America: Immediately sir? '''Iron Man: '''As soon as possible. Don't be afraid to take out any trash you find on the way. '''Captain America: '''Without hesitation. ::: ••• Captain America brought Zemo to the Avengers mansion, and as they shrink him Black Panther comes running towards them. '''Black Panther: '''He is coming! '''Captain America: '''Who is coming? '''Black Panther: '''Super Skrull! He is not far! We must– Before he can finish he is taken down by Super Skrull. One by one the Avengers are taken down. Captain America stands last, and Super Skrull cast a stream of fire towards Captain America, but the Vibranium shield is too strong. Category:Blog posts